A New Life
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in the time where Hiei was weak from his Jagan eye implant? Well, he ended up with a daughter! Thinking, WTF? Read to find out just exactly WTF is going on!
1. Jade

HEY! CrashedmyHarley here! I hope you find this story pleasurable. Heh, I used a big word. This is taking the seventh spot on my story list in place of Stalked which wasn't doing to well... Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

A young girl walked through the forest slowly, as if she'd just been beaten to near death in a battle. Her extremely long, thin, black hair swayed in the natural pulse of her walking. Her cloak that was at least three feet too long for her trailed behind her, gathering leaves and brush as she walked on. Her crimson eyes looked dazed. She seemed ready to collapse at any moment. Birds fled from their posts on the branches of the trees as she passed them.

Yusuke crossed his arms infront of his face, blocking Kurama's punch. Kurama threw a kick at him. It came in contact with his side as Yusuke jumped backwards, avoiding the full power of the kick. It still hurt though. Kurama collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"You tired?" Yusuke asked as he walked over to the exhausted red-head. Kurama gave a small smile.

"Very," he replied quietly.

"HA! I'm not!"

"Well, then you're lucky." Yusuke leaned down next to Kurama and wrapped his arm around his waist, helping him up. Both of their heads turned behind them as a sudden _crunch_ was brought to their ears. A small girl stood there. Her head slowly rose to look at them.

"I'm looking for a man named Hiei," she muttered before falling face first into the dirt.

A few hours later:

"Why'd ya think she was lookin for shorty, huh?" Kuwabara asked as he stared at the small girl laying on the couch in Genkai's temple. Kurama shrugged.

"She looks like him though," he said as he sipped on a cup of tea. The girl stirred in her sleep slightly. "She was in pretty bad shape, too." The girl's red eyes blinked open as she moaned. She slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her neck before turning to Kurama and Kuwabara. She stared at them for a moment.

"Hey," Kuwabara said quietly.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Is this… Genkai's temple?" she asked quietly. She must have still been very exhausted.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm looking for a man-."

"We know. You're looking for Hiei." Shock spread over the girl's face.

"You said so before you fainted." She nodded.

"He ain't here right now," Kuwabara informed her. Her head drooped.

"May I offer you a bath?" Kurama asked. She gave him an odd look. "You look as though you have been through quite a lot."

"Thank you," she muttered. She and Kurama stood and Kurama showed her the washroom. She turned the faucet and warm water poured out. She peeled off her tattered clothing, revealing bruises and lacerations decorating her entire body. The largest bruise was across her back and spread over her chest. Her thin, filthy, black hair tumbled down her back and down to her calves. She slowly slid into the warm bath, all of her muscles relaxing.

"Well?" Yusuke asked in the entrance to the temple. Kayko stood next to him, a dress laying in her arms.

"She woke up," Kuwabara informed him.

"She's taking a bath," Kurama said, sitting down on the couch once more and picking up his tea cup to take another sip.

"She can wear this," Kayko said, holding up a small, blue dress much like the one she was wearing. Hers was a sleeveless pink dress with a white shirt underneath. The dress she was holding was sleeveless aswell, but there was no white shirt underneath and there was a brown belt sewed onto the waist.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it Kayko," Kurama said mid-sip.

"What's her name?"

"She hasn't said."

"But, she wants to see Hiei," Yusuke said.

"Why?"

"Dunno." Kayko folded the dress back over her arm and walked over to the hall entrance.

"I think I'll go give this to her." The guys nodded as she started down the hall. She knocked on the washroom door as it came in sight. The girl jumped a little as Kayko opened the door a crack. "I have some clean clothes for you to wear." She held up the dress before setting it on the counter.

"Thank you," the girl muttered. Kayko smiled at her, then turned to the door.

"Oh! We're going to have dinner soon. Are you hungry?" The girl blushed and nodded her head. "Alright. I'll get a plate for you. What is your name, by the way?"

"Jade." Kayko smiled happily.

"Alright, Jade." Kayko shut the door then skipped down the hallway.

"What's got you so giddy?" Yusuke asked his girlfriend as she walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a plate and humming.

"She's staying for dinner. And her name is Jade," Kayko said, placing a plate down on the table for Jade.

"Who is?" Genkai asked with Yukina at her side. Yukina walked over to the island in the kitchen and set down a bag of groceries.

"This girl," Yusuke began. "Kurama and I were sparring and were getting ready to come in when she just showed up, said she was lookin for Hiei, and fainted. Then we brought her in."

"Odd."

"No kiddin. She's in the tub right now." Genkai raised and eyebrow.

"Why?"

"She was filthy. Plus, she looked tired," Kurama said quickly. They heard the door open from the bathroom and wait with satiated breath as she walked down the hallway wearing the blue dress. Her hair was still wet though. Her long bangs were pulled behind her ears as she walked shyly to the middle of the room. Kayko walked over to her.

"Jade," Kayko said. "This is Master Genkai." She motioned towards the small woman. Jade knelt down and bowed her head.

"Hello Master Genkai," she said while bowing.

"Get up child. Don't bow to me ever again. No one else does," Genkai said, walking over to the island and pulled out a drawer. She walked back over to Jade after shutting the drawer and held out a rubber band. Jade blinked at it, still kneeling. "For your hair." Jade reached out for it and took it. She pulled her thin, black hair up into a high pony tail, although her hair still came to knees. She then decided a bun would be better.

After she was done fiddling with her hair, Jade was ready to stand, by Genkai pushed her back down. Genkai began studying her face carefully as if looking for something very important. Then she pulled away.

"Are you related to Hiei?" Genkai asked her. Jade lowered her head and nodded.

"I believe he is my father." Suddenly, anyone who was sitting on the couch fell off it. Yukina almost fell over with a knife in her hands while she was chopping up her vegetables. Kayko had to steady herself on the wall. Genkai was the only one who was not falling over or looking dead. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he will be here in time for dinner."

Around dinner:

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jade all sat on the couch watching infomercials. Yusuke picked up the remote and flipped to MTV just as a music video was starting. It was Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park. Jade tilted her head to the side. She blinked her crimson eyes a few times, then, reluctantly, began bobbing her head to the music. Yusuke jumped up on the coffee table and began singing into the remote and Kuwabara showed his sudden mastery of the air guitar. Jade chuckled at the sight. Kayko, on the other hand, got very agitated and began yelling. Yusuke mock cowered in fear which got Kayko's blood pressure rising even more. This made Jade laugh harder. Kayko then turned to Kuwabara and told him that the air guitar is not a real musical instrument and mastering it is not a grand feat. He pretended to sob. Jade was now laughing so hard that her face turned red and her laughs could no longer be heard as she did not have enough air in her lungs to produce a sound. (Has that ever happened to you?) She then began gasping for air.

"Are you alright, Jade?" Kayko concernedly asked. Jade nodded, still half laughing, half gasping for air. She patted her heart as she got her laughing fit under control.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time…" she sighed. Yukina walked over to the four of them and sat down on the couch next to Jade.

"So," Yukina started. "You are Jade?"

"Yes."

"Hello, I am Yukina." Yukina held out her hand for Jade to shake it. She did. "So… you are my niece?" Jade's face froze.

"Huh?"

"Well, Hiei is my brother, so if you are his daughter, then that makes you my niece." Jade blinked twice, then curled her lip up.

"Aunt Yukina?" Yukina let out a small laugh.

"_That'll_ take some time to get used to…" She rose from the couch and walked back over to her cooking, stirring the soup she was making. "You do look a lot like him."

"I do?"

"Yes. I suppose, then, you look like me too, but mainly him because of your hair color."

"What?"

"We are twins."

"Oh." Yukina took a sip of the soup to taste. She nodded.

"Dinner is ready!" Suddenly, everyone appeared at the table. Jade calmly took a seat next to Yukina. She stared across from her where there was an empty spot.

"Odd," Kurama started, looking at the same empty spot. "He's not here yet."

"He's probably asleep in a tree," Kuwabara commented. Yusuke scoffed.

"Whatever, it's not like he hasn't done this before. LET'S EAT!" Kuwabara and Yusuke began slurping up the soup then scrambling back over to the pot for more. Everyone else began calmly eating their soup. By the time everyone was done Yusuke and Kuwabara had eaten enough to make their stomachs expand beyond that of a woman pregnant with quintuplets. Jade had eaten three bowels while everyone else had one. Hiei was still no where to be found.

"He will be here," Kurama reassured Jade as she lowered her head while watching tv again. She looked up at him and nodded, returning her gaze to the tv. Some idiot was setting himself on fire over and over again. It was quite entertaining. Every few minutes or so, Jade let out a small, yet still audible yawn. Eventually, Kurama suggested that she go to bed.

"Will you wake me when he comes?" Jade asked Kurama. Kurama nodded and closed the door to the room Jade was sleeping in. After a few hours, Genkai decided to hit the sack, as did Yukina. The hour after that, Kayko realized how late it was and hurried home, forcing Yusuke to come with her. Still, there had been no hide, nor hair of Hiei. About two hours later, Shizuru showed up to bring Kuwabara home. Still, there was no Hiei. A few hours later, Kurama gave up on waiting for him and headed home.

About an hour and a half after Kurama had left, Hiei flitted into the temple and walked over to the fridge where Yukina had managed to hide a bowl of soup for him. He heated it up using the microwave which he had dreaded so deeply. He then ate it very quickly, about as fast as Yusuke and Kuwabara usual engulf their food, scorching the roof of his mouth because he had heated it up a little too much. He didn't particularly care though. He cleaned up the small mess he made and walked down the hall to his bedroom and fell asleep.

CrashedmyHarley signing off! Soooo? This idea sorta came to me while I was drawing. A girl who looked a little too much like Hiei surrounded by green fire wearing a tattered blue cloak. Yeah… REVIEW PLZ!


	2. What's In It?

Chapter 2:

Hiei shifted the covers away from him as he sat up, feet dangling over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eye as he fought to join the world of the living. He stood up, stretching, and pulled on a shirt before exiting the room. He walked down the hallway and sat at the island where his sister was making coffee.

"Good Morning Hiei-san," Yukina said with a smile, as she did every morning.

"Morning."

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked while sliding a cup of sweetened coffee his way. She tilted her head to the side.

"Long story…"

"I'm free all day today." Her way of saying: spill it.

"Hn. I went to the beach."

"All day?" He nodded.

"Yes. I just felt the need to."

"Hm." Yukina turned to the refrigerator to get some eggs and bacon for breakfast. "Someone wants to see you." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "She's been waiting all day yesterday, though she's asleep right now."

"It's not Makuro, is it?" Yukina let out a small laugh.

"No."

"Well, either way, I don't want to see her." Throughout this entire conversation, Jade had been listening in the dark hall, leaning against the wall so they couldn't see her. She felt her eyes glazing over.

"What?"

"I don't want to see her."

"Hiei! She's been waiting for a long time."

"That's her problem, not mine. I don't want to see her." He hopped down from the island, taking the coffee cup with him as he hopped onto the window sill. "Thanks for this." He said, holding up the cup before taking a sip.

"Why not?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you want to see her?" Yukina walked over to the window sill.

"I just don't want to. Probably someone wanting something from me."

"Well, of course she'll want something from you!"

"See?"

"Hiei. She's your daughter!" Hiei gave her a confused look.

"Daughter? I don't have a-," he stopped. He just stared down at his feet for a moment before putting down the cup and hopping off the window sill. "Where is she?"

"In the spare room." Hiei began walking toward the hall as Jade dashed back into her room and quickly slid underneath the covers. She buried her face into the pillow. She heard a creak as the door opened. She heard footsteps coming closer to her, then felt weight being put on the mattress. She closed her eyes, trying to seem as asleep as possible.

Hiei lifted her from the mattress and into his lap so he could get a close look at her. A tear ran down her face as her eyes blinked open. He was shocked to find that she had the same deep red eyes as him. Once her vision came into focus, Jade jumped a little.

"You wanted to see me?" Hiei asked. She nodded quickly, sitting on the mattress. "Well?"

"I… I-uh… w-well… this may seem rude of me to ask, but… a few years ago, about fifteen or so… were you… uh… r-raped?" Surprise flitted across Hiei's features, but his usual expression quickly returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…?"

"Then… I believe… I am your daughter…" Hiei stared at her for a moment, just a moment, before looking off into space.

"It's possible. It's true… I was raped. It's scarred me for a long time. Still now. It was one of the most horrific events of my life." Jade tried hard to force back her tears. _I really _was_ a mistake…_ She thought.

"Thank you for your time. I'll be leaving now…"

"Why did you come?"

"I just wanted to know who my father was… By the way… my name is Jade." She flitted out of the temple as fast as she could, hopping through trees. Yukina ran over to the entrance as Hiei walked into the room.

"What happened?" Yukina asked forcefully.

"She is my daughter…" Hiei said vaguely. He took off his bandana and activated his Jagan Eye. He found Jade at the lake in the woods. She dove into the water and took a deep breath while underwater. She was drowning herself.

Hiei hurriedly ran to the lake. He hopped through tree after tree, wishing he could go just a bit faster even though he knew he'd be there in about two seconds. He dove into the water and searched for Jade. He found her at the lake's bottom, unconscious. He swam down to her and grabbed her arm. He swam to the top as fast as his small body would allow. Once he came to the surface, he pulled Jade up on to his back, making sure her face was out of the water so she could get air.

After Hiei Saved Jade From Drowning:

Jade blinked as she slipped back into the living world. She looked at the ceiling for awhile until she finally realized where she was. She was back at Genkai's temple laying on the couch. She slowly turned her head to stare at the tv screen. She then slowly sat up, looking around. She wondered how on Earth she'd gotten there. Suddenly the answer was clear. Hiei was now infront of her, glaring.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked as if he was scolding her. She stared at him. "I _am_ expecting an answer."

"… I was an accident." Hiei lifted an eyebrow, as if he didn't understand. "I was born from your pain…" She looked away from him as if she wasn't worthy to even have eye contact with him. Hiei sighed as if he was tired from hearing that. He sat down next to her, staring at nothing in particular.

"How you were born doesn't matter. Most everyone was an accident nowadays, but you don't see people trying to drown themselves because of that, do you?" She shook her head. "Why don't you go back to bed?" She nodded and walked down the hallway into the room she had slept in the night before. She's known him for merely a few hours, and already she's angered him. She _must_ be the devil's child.

Sliding back under the covers, Jade fought back the urge to hit something. How had he gotten to her so quickly? Did she scream? If so, he would have had to have _really_ good hearing. Was it some sort of psychic bond between father and daughter? If _that_ were true, then he must have felt extreme discomfort _all_ the time. But, then wouldn't he have known who she was? She pulled the covers up to her nose, trying to force herself to sleep instead of wondering. She'd already angered him, no need to defy him and infuriate him more.

Hiei walked over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of orange juice. He poured the orange, pulpy mixture into a clear glass and walked down the hall to where Jade was trying to sleep. Opening the door, Hiei knew she wasn't asleep. He walked in and said, "Don't pretend, I know you're not asleep." She opened her own crimson eyes to look at his, then turned away once again. He placed the glass onto the side table next to the bed. "Drink this."

She stared at it for a moment, then obediently grabbed the glass and began to chug it. Hiei grabbed her arm, stopping her from gulping it down.

"Slow down. If you're that thirsty I'll go get you a bottle of water." She set the glass back down, wincing as she swallowed.

"What's in it?" she asked. Hiei raised his eye brow.

"Orange juice. Maybe some pulp."

"No poison? Or… sleeping pills?" Hiei narrowed his eyes out of confusion.

"Why would I put poison in it?" Jade's head lowered briefly.

"Well… Mother and Fred always did when they gave me something to drink." She lowered her head even more, so much that her ears were level with her shoulders. "They'd beat me if I didn't drink it quickly." Hiei looked at her with disbelief, jaw dropping and all. Suddenly, his expression became one of disgust and he stared infront of him.

"What kind of demons would do that to their own child?"

"Well… Mother is a half demon… and Fred is human." Anger appeared over Hiei's face.

"I. Was. Raped. By. A. Halfing!" Jade sensed the tension in his voice and backed away slightly. He sighed. "Oh well. What's done is done." He looked back at his daughter. He reached up to ruffle the girl's hair, but she flinched. After pausing for a moment, he did ruffle her hair. She looked up at him innocently. Standing up, Hiei said, "You don't have to sleep, but try to rest."

"Yes, sir," She said as he left the room.

CrashedmyHarley signing off! And there you have it folks! Enjoy! For I be the only author I know named something like CrashedmyHarley and is female! Notices blank stares from some readers. What? You no know this? O.O


	3. ShoppingWith Kayko

Chapter 3:

Jade took a deep breath as she awoke from her slumber. She stretched her arms before hopping out of bed. She'd been living at Genkai's for about a week now. She pulled on the ratty clothes she'd arrived in, (a black T-shirt and faded black cargos) and pulled her hair into a bun. Walking into the kitchen, Jade grabbed a banana and hopped up on one of the stools sitting around the island.

"Morning Aunt Yukina!" she said happily. Yukina, who was currently washing the dishes, turned around and smiled at her niece.

"Good _Afternoon_ Jade," Yukina corrected. Jade's jaw dropped.

"_Afternoon?_" Jade repeated. Yukina nodded. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVERSLEPT!" She smiled. "I've never done that before! This calls for a celebration!"

"Because you overslept?"

"EXACTLY!" Jade ran over to Yukina and gave her a huge hug. "THANK YOU FOR THIS JOYEOUS DAY!" Jade ran out of the temple and flipped off the porch. Hiei walked into the kitchen and stared at his daughter who was now doing back-hand-springs around the temple outside.

"What is going on here?" Hiei asked wide-eyed.

"She's celebrating because she overslept." He scoffed.

"That's nothing to be proud of. It's lazy."

"I guess she feels comfortable enough here to be lazy." Yukina resumed her washing of the dishes. Jade was now hopping every which way, doing one flip here, another there, some weird twist in the air… But her hair was constantly slipping out of its bindings because it was so thin and fine. It suddenly completely slipped out and fell over her eyes just as she was about to do yet another cart-wheel. Her vision was blocked and her landing was less-than-perfect. It really wouldn't have bothered her that much if it weren't for the many people now scrambling out of the temple to see if she was okay.

She flipped her hair out of her face and found herself surrounded by Kurama, Kayko, Yukina, and Kuwabara.

"Are you alright?" Everyone except Kuwabara asked her. Standing up, Jade brushed her self off and smiled.

"Yes." She spun around and made her grin much bigger. "I'm perfectly fine."

Later that day:

Jade sat on the floor infront of the couch, her back leaning against the large piece of furniture. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and swirled around on the hard wood floor. With her jaw open, she stared at the tv. Suddenly, a certain blue-haired, pink-eyed, pink kimono wearing girl popped her head into the temple, catching a glimpse of Jade. Jade, of course, was oblivious to what Botan was doing. Heck, she didn't even know anyone was there. Botan walked up beside the dazed girl and examined her.

"You _do_ look like him," Botan said suddenly, making poor Jade jump and fall over. Botan stifled her small giggles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Wh-Who are you?" Jade asked, every second trying to scoot further and further into the couch.

"I'm…" Botan swung her hands around in a circle, trying to be dramatic. "BOTAN!" She stopped her spinning with a peace sign infront of her.

"Botan?"

"BINGO!" Jade lifted her hand slightly and gave the extremely perky girl a wave.

"So… you are… JADE!" She had to think a little.

"Yeah…"

"And your Hiei's daughter, right?"

"Bingo?" Yukina walked into the room and stopped from a moment, acknowledging Botan's sudden appearance.

"Botan," Yukina said. Botan spun around to look at Yukina.

"Hello Yukina. How are you?"

"Just fine. I didn't know you were coming."

"Sudden spur of the moment I guess."

"So you've met Jade?"

"JUST DID!" Botan walked over to Yukina so she could further their conversation. "She seems quite jumpy."

"You probably just startled her."

"Oh… I did do that… But she looks exactly like Hiei! It amazing the resemblance!"

"She's actually taller than him."

"Really!"

"Only by a few centimeters or so, but yes, she is."

"Huh!" Botan and Yukina both looked at the small girl.

"Jade!" Yusuke said as he and Kayko walked into the temple. He raced over to her, grabbed her by the waist, threw her over his shoulder, spun her around three times, and then placed her back down on the ground. "HEY!"

"Hi Yusuke. Kayko," Jade said as she wobbled around, trying to keep her balance. She finally stood straight and waved to them. Yusuke plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote for the tv.

"Guess what, Jade," Kayko said with a smile.

"What?"

"We're going shopping!" Jade almost fell over.

"Shopping?"

"Yes! You can't wear those clothes and the dress I gave you _every_ day, now can you?"

"Why not?" Kayko rolled her eyes and grabbed Jade's bony wrist.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Jade forced a smile.

"Yeah…" She muttered as Kayko dragged her out of the temple. "Fun…"

At a Near By Mall:

Kayko wandered around the outside of the stores until she found one she thought was suitable for Jade, then she ran back and grabbed Jade's wrist again.

"I found just the place!" Kayko told her.

"Yay," Jade said sarcastically. Once inside, Kayko started going through the clothes on the rack and holding them up to Jade, supposedly seeing if they would look good on her.

"So, what's your size?"

"Uh… small shirts and…" She twisted around to see her pant size. "24 waist, 28 length." Kayko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you wearing men's pants?" Jade stared at Kayko for a moment, then sweatdropped.

"Possibly…" Kayko hit her forehead and once again grabbed Jade's wrist. It was becoming red from all of Kayko's grabbing. Kayko finally let go once she got over to some jeans. She grabbed a size 0, 1, 2, 3, and 4 and handed them to Jade.

"You'll discover that women don't judge their sizes by the size of their waist, but by the size of their hips. Usually… try these on and tell me which fit the best." Jade nodded as Kayko shoved her into a dressing room. A few moments later, Jade walked out of the dressing room wearing a size 2. "Those fit nicely…" Kayko smiled at Jade. "Are they comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Go put your pants back on and let's go find some more pants and some shirts. Now you said small for shirts?"

"Yes." Kayko looked at Jade's baggy T-shirt.

"Is that a small you're wearing right now?" Jade reached for the tag on the back of her shirt to see.

"Yes." Kayko sighed.

"You might need an extra-small…" Jade backed into the dressing room to put on her original pants.

After buying shirts and pants:

"Well! I think we made out well, don't you Jade?" Jade stared at Kayko with her eyebrows as high as her hairline.

"Uhhhh…" She stared down at her many bags of clothing. "I guess…"

"Yes, well, now you need…" Kayko grabbed Jade's wrist once more and dragged her along to yet another store. "Some of those." Kayko pointed at a store. Jade's eyes widened in fear as she realized wear they were. A very pink store with women going in and out and men drooling from the outside… Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, no…"

"It won't be _that_ bad, you'll see." Kayko tried very hard to drag Jade in, but she just wouldn't budge.

"How bad _will_ it be then?" Kayko stayed silent as she began pushing Jade into the store. Suddenly, Jade found herself infront of millions of torture devices.

"Now, what's your cup size?" Oh no, the dreaded question. Jade's eye began to twitch and it just wouldn't stop. Kayko sighed. "If you won't tell me, then I'm just gonna have to measure."

"B!" Jade spat out. Kayko patted Jade's shoulder.

"And there you go." She reached up on the wall and began taking down many bras and handing them to Jade. "This looks nice, oh, how about this?" And then she was once again in the dressing room. Jade tried them on and they all seemed to fit nicely.

"One condition Kayko," Jade said while in the dressing room.

"Yes?"

"They all must be black."

"Black?"

"Yes, black. If I _must_ wear these frilly lace things, then they must at least be a depressing color."

"Why?"

"…"

"Y'know… I think I'll just go and get you some black ones then…"

After Shopping in the Horrible Store:

Kayko and Jade walked back to the temple with may bags of clothing and shoes and other unmentionables in hand. Once inside, they noticed Kurama was there. HE was sitting on the couch, sipping tea as usual. Hiei had come back from where ever he was and was sitting on the window sill. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over the remote and Yukina was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Hiei was the first to notice they had arrived.

"And where have you two been?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the bags in their hands.

"Shopping!" Kayko said while holding up a few bags.

"For what?" Suddenly a blush swept of Jade's features.

"Oh… shirts, pants, shoes, jackets, bras, underwear… the usual stuff… OH! We forgot to get you socks!" By this time, Jade was beet red. "You have small feet, I'll get you a size 1. Here." Kayko handed Jade the bags. "Go model!" Jade raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"I would like to see the clothes you picked out!" Botan said as she hopped in from seemingly nowhere.

"Yeah, let's see what you got, one piece at a time!" Yusuke said, being his usual perverted self. Hiei glared at him.

"Yes, go model for us Jade," Kurama added. Yukina walked over.

"Yes!" It didn't seem like Jade would be able to get out of this one…

CrashedmyHarley signing off! Who here is female and knows how torturing those… _things_ are? Who's had to model their new clothes for the family? If you readers have… then Thank Gawd I'm not alone. And if you've done all of these and you are male, Gawd help you…


	4. I Had A Bad Dream Daddy

Chapter 4:

Special Notes For This Chapter: Anything written in _Italics_ except for just one word or something… is a dream sequence.

Jade plopped down on the couch, staring out the window. It was already nightfall… She looked over at the clock. It read: 2:19. Jade sat up quickly and grabbed the clock off the wall. Yes, it was 2:19 AM. Seems it had been night fall for a long time. She placed the clock back on the wall and fell over onto the couch once more. She didn't have the strength to go to her room. After shopping with Kayko, everyone, except for her father and Genkai, forced her to model her new clothes. Yukina took pictures. After that, Genkai decided to train her. The last bit of training she had to do for the day was sit on a rock and meditate until she figured out how to lift the rock without getting off it. The answer: Who gives a f? But seriously, she knew _how_ to do it…she just wasn't capable of it. She'd have to move the rock with her mind. She just wasn't that disciplined.

Slowly, Jade's mind could stay conscious no longer, and she fell asleep on the couch with the windows and all open. It was a very chilly night too…

Hiei pulled off his covers as he rose up from his mattress. He glanced at the clock. 4:25. He decided a past midnight snack was called for. He stood up and stretched. Thinking no one would be up, he didn't bother putting on a shirt. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a box of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer. He grabbed a spoon and turned to walk over to the couch when he noticed someone laying down on it. He placed the ice cream down and walked over to the limp person. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her. He slowly raised an eyebrow. She seemed asleep, but what was she doing out here?

Then he felt a cold breeze coming from the window. He realized that it didn't matter why she was there, but if he left her there, she would most certainly be ill in the morning. Rolling his eyes, he leaned down and picked her up. He walked into her bedroom and not as gracefully as one would think, he dropped her onto the bed. He was about to walk out when something stopped him. He noticed that there was a quilt hanging on some rack. He jerked it off the rack and spread it over the slumbering girl. Then, he decided to return to his ice cream.

Later That Morning:

With cold sweat beading down her forehead, Jade tossed and turned in her sleep.

_Jade found herself looking down a dark yellow hallway. At the end of the hall, her stepfather sat on the sofa with a belt in hand. She began breathing harder and harder. Suddenly, the man turned in her direction. _

_"What did I tell you!" he screamed. She flinched. He stood from the sofa and began walking down the hall. She turned to run, but was stopped by her mother. _

_"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she asked darkly. _

_"I, I…" Jade started. Her stepfather grabbed the back of her head and threw her against the wall and began swinging the belt on her back._

_"I TOLDYOU TO NEVER DISTURB ME!" he screamed as he released her head after the last swing of his leather belt. Jade fell helplessly to her knees, her back throbbing. Her mother planted a kick at her side. _

"You useless, damn excuse for a daughter!" the woman yelled at her. Her stepfather once again grabbed the back of her head and slammed her into the wall repetitively. "It's a wonder I ever kept you, you filthy little slut!" Her mother grabbed a hold of her long, black hair and twisted it around so much, Jade could have sworn she could feel the hairs on her head being plucked out. She was lifted to her feet and was slapped across the face a couple of times. "You were a MISTAKE! I'm sure that even if I ever gave you to your father, he would murder you on the spot!"

That did it. Jade shot up, breathing heavily. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead along with the salty tears that were beginning to streak her face. Hearing footsteps down the hall, she held her breath. She didn't want them to hear her breathing so heavily, like in her dream. Her bedroom door creaked open, revealing a green haired woman. Jade tightly closed her eyes. Here it comes, she thought.

"Jade?" Yukina asked quietly. "Are you alright?" Jade opened her eyes, realizing that Yukina wasn't going to harm her. She tried to control her breathing.

"Y-Yes Aunt Yukina. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I thought I heard you scream. In fact… _everyone_ heard you scream…" Jade stared at the quilt that was around her. How'd _that_ get there? she wondered. She felt a little weight on the mattress as Yukina sat down. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jade shook her head. Yukina place a gentle hand on Jade's cheek as the young girl flinched. "Well, I'm always here. Maybe you should take a shower. I'm sure you'd feel better." Jade nodded. Yukina stood from the mattress and walked out, closing the door behind her. Jade took in a deep breath. Suddenly, she noticed she was in her room, where she hadn't been when she fell asleep last night. Thinking that it didn't matter, jade rose from her mattress and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

"Is she OK?" Kayko asked when Yukina returned from checking on Jade. Yukina nodded.

"It was just a nightmare, I think," she replied. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko nodded at the answer.

"It must have been quite a nightmare," Kurama noted. "She screamed as if she was being murdered."

"Or beaten…" Hiei mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Where is she now?" Hiei asked Yukina.

"She's taking a shower." Hiei nodded and walked over to the fridge. "Do you want to talk to her?" Hiei gave a slight nod as he began heating up some milk in the microwave. (Don't worry, it's not in a bottle.)

When he heard the door in the bathroom open, he waited for about ten minutes, giving her enough time to get dressed, before walking down the hall to her room. He knocked on the door and when her heard, 'Come in,' he entered. He sat the mug of warm milk on the nightstand and sat down on the mattress after closing the door. Jade seemed nervous.

"I heard you had a nightmare," he said. Jade's head drooped. "I also heard you scream." She turned her head away from him. "What was it about?" Jade said nothing. "You know, it does help if you talk about it."

"… it was about mother and… her husband." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Were they beating you?" Jade nodded. "I thought so."

"Hm?" Jade brought her head up to him.

"Listen, there is no need to be afraid of them. They can't hurt you here. Drink that." He stood up and began to walk out.

Jade took a sip of the warm milk before saying, "Thank you… Daddy…" Hiei stopped at the word she had just called him. He turned his head back slightly, then nodded. He obviously didn't understand exactly what she was thanking him for, believing the thanks were for the milk and comforting words.

CrashedmyHarley signing off! I guess it's sort of weird that _anyone_ would call Hiei Daddy, but… Jade's not the type of person to call anyone mother or father without it being an insult. And… I thought it was just too awkward for Hiei to be 'Dad'. And I understand that 'Daddy' is even more awkward, but I thought that it was so weird… it made sense… I dunno, maybe I'm losing my mind.


	5. Lotas

EEE! I'm thrilled by the positive response from you guys! THANK YOU!

Fox Soul: I read your story. 'Twas good. I personally think that your poetry is awesomer though. That's saying something cuz your story was good. , Keep it up missy Shakespeare! (My way of saying "You go girl.")

Chapter 5:

Jade slipped into the warm bath she had just created. She took out the scrunchie that had tied her up in a bun and her long hair toppled into the bath.

Hiei sat on the window sill where he could be found most of the time. He glared at the microwave that had just betrayed him again. The entire room was now covered in egg. Yukina walked into the room but stopped suddenly. After taking a moment to see the room's state, she turned her head to Hiei.

"Did you try to boil another egg in the microwave!" she scolded him He just huffed. "Well, clean it up." He curled his upper lip but then jerked his head behind him as he heard someone yelling. It was Yusuke.

"KAYKO! Wait. Cmon, Kayko!" Yusuke yelled after Kayko who was storming away from him.

"Why should I!"

"Oh, this again?" Yukina said accompanied with an exasperated sigh.

"Seems so…" Hiei mumbled. Jade walked into the room, drying her long black locks with a towel.

"What's going on?" she asked, leaning against the doorway. "And what's all over the walls?"

"Your father had an accident with the microwave…" Yukina complained.

"Again?" She looked over at Hiei as he growled. Then they heard the sound of flesh coming in contact with flesh. They all turned to see Yusuke laying on the ground, seemingly dead, and Kayko storming off into the woods. "What started that?"

"Any number of things," Hiei told his daughter. "They do this at least once a month."

"Why?" Both Hiei and Yukina shrugged.

"Just a part of their relationship."

"Hm…" Jade stared off into space, her long wet hair playing over her calves. She rolled her eyes, then said, "Where are the scissors kept?" Yukina pointed over to a drawer on the island in the kitchen.

"First one on the right," Yukina answered.

"Thank you." Jade began walking over to the island. She pulled out a pair of orange scissors and snipped off a large portion of her hair. Yukina's face went blank.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Yukina asked from across the room. Hiei just stared at the large amount of hair she was now throwing in the garbage. Jade played with her now much shorter hair. She made sure it was even, then let it go so it could fall over her shoulder blades.

"The length was bugging me… Besides, this way it has more body." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Body? How can hair of body?" Yukina and Jade both gave him the sideways P eyes.

"Men," they two said in unison.

"I guess you're right," Yukina said. "It looks much healthier. And shiny." Hiei rolled his eyes. Just then, Yusuke walked in, grumbling. "Hello Yusuke," Yukina greeted him.

"What started that scene out there?" Jade asked. Yusuke fell on the couch, letting out a sigh.

"My cousin's coming in this afternoon." Jade and Yukina looked from side to side then back to Yusuke.

"And that's… bad?" The aunt and niece asked in unison.

"You don't know my cousin…"

At the Subway Station:

The doors slide open as many people fled from the subway car. A girl a little shorter than Yusuke with silver hair stepped out as the doors closed right behind her. She wore a dark brown and tan skater hat, a white t-shirt with a gray long-sleeved, over the shoulder shirt. The shirt was hanging off to the right. She also wore tan cargos with black and red Vans. Her silver hair fell over her right eye and her left was a deep chocolate brown. She had a black backpack on her shoulder with headphones coming out of it and around her neck. She moved a rebellious strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear where a small silver hoop was placed on her ear. She smacked her lips together as she searched the crowd for one familiar face. She finally found one, just not who she was expecting.

"Hey Aunt Atsuko!" she yelled while waving her hand.

Back at the Temple!

Everyone sat there, staring at Yusuke as he spaced out, as if they were waiting for something.

"Yusuke!" Jade said.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"You just said, 'You don't know my cousin'. That usually indicates that you are going to say something."

"Oh… well. She's really weird. My other two cousins, her older brother and sister, something freaky happened with them."

"Freaky?" Yukina repeated, questioning if he actually said that.

"Yeah."

"How so?" Hiei asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Well, when Lotas, my cousin duh, was six, her sister, Artemis, disappeared. She had a lot of friends, real popular, she was even a cheerleader. Kindest girl you'd ever meet. She was a major skirt, but she was cool. That night she disappeared, she was just going over to a friend's house. She supposedly never got there. She also never came home. She was missing for four months. The night the police called the search, figure she'd never turn up y'know, Lotas went into her closet to get dressed to sleep. When she reached in, she grabbed something that wasn't her pj's. It was her sister's head. Mutilated, bloody, blue, and dried. She also had this terrified look on her face."

"Oh my…" Yukina muttered.

"Yeah, and she was six… then her brother, who was her sister's twin, was babysitting her exactly one year later. After Lotas went to bed, her brother, Aden, was watching this unsolved mysteries program thing. The story about Artemis came up, saying it was a supernatural act. _That_ pissed him off. He didn't want to believe that a 'spirit' killed his sister. He didn't want it to be an act of god, that she was _meant_ to die. He just couldn't take it. Later that night, Lotas woke up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water only to find Aden hung from the ceiling fan, dead. She was only seven."

"He committed suicide," Hiei concluded.

"Some think that, other's think it was a curse that all Urameshi children be killed. Considering the amount of times that I've died, I believe it. Lotas does too. She says her time is coming. Says she can feel it. Her parents took her out of here, to the US. Now when I talk to her, she's real rude. Grew up in New York. She's more of a thug than me, and that's sayin somethin. Like I said, she's weird."

"Hm…" Hiei jumped out the window and walked out onto the porch. Before anyone knew it, he was gone. Yukina blinked a few times before realizing something very important.

"HIEI GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS EGG!"

With Atsuko and Lotas:

Atsuko, completely sober mind you (yes I know, astonishing and completely out of character, but hey) drove down the road in her new company car with Lotas in the passenger seat holding her small back pack in her lap.

"So, Lotas, baby, to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Atsuko asked.

"Aunt Atsuko, what guy dumped you and broke your heart enough to make even drinking seem pointless?" Lotas retaliated.

"Har, har. Listen kid, you called on someone else's cell phone halfway here on an airplane with no explanation."

"And?"

"And I want to know what's up! Where's your Mom and Dad?"

"Where's Yusuke?"

"Don't change the subject on me!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, and keep your eyes on the road. You may be sober, but you still drive drunk."

"Don't tell me what to do, kid."

"But it's a safety issue."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I-."

"Red light." Atsuko faced the road quickly.

"WHAT!" She slammed on the brakes and flew forward, panting. Lotas simply moved forward slightly. Odd, Atsuko wore a seat belt and Lotas did not.

"Are you sure you're a designated driver?"

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I think I'll take that offer." They drove in silence for a few moments. But, hey Atsuko, right? Can't stand too much of anything but booze.

"How long will you be staying?" Atsuko broke the silence.

"Barely get here and you already want me out?"

"No, I'm just asking how long. I'd hate it if I bought groceries for three and you left the next day…"

"Hm."

"Seriously, how long, kid?"

"Dunno…"

"A few days? Months?"

"Possibly years…" Atsuko's eyes widened.

"_Years_? What happened?"

"They're dead."

"Huh?"

"They're dead…"

"… oh…"

To be continued…

CrashedmyHarley or KJ or however I sign this thing! I'm tried damn it! I know it's only nine, but I'm still getting accustomed to high school hours and marching band and hating all football players! … Except Jamie. He's OK I guess. Blink, blink so… tired… mommy, I want a muffin…


	6. Eh Chinese Food and Chinese Food

Mm, kay. My English teacher gave us these tombstone words, so I can't use them. If I do, they come out as 'tombstone'. The words are: really, not, bad, had, have, has, is, was, were, good, great, that, which, been, and… I think I named all of them. Yeah… pretty much. You'll only see them when I type dialogue… I hope… Anywho… you won't see them and I won't type them… and technically, contractions aren't exempted, but… screw her rules. Just letting you know. Tell me if I do use them. You'll know because it'll say tombstone and won't make sense.

Fallen Angel: Yeah... I did... it is quite important to the story so... just go with me here.

Shade Spirit: Is it odd that I updated that quickly? Maybe I'm just enthusiastic about my story... or maybe I had all these chapters already written and as soon as I got a review I updated. Or maybe not. The world may never know... Also, I've noticed that you read Class S and Class S Part 2. Class S Part 2 is in a ditch and it's very muddy. We're constantly having to change our pants. By the time u figure out that metaphor, maybe it will have updated. ;;

Also, I want... hmm... 5 review until the next chappie... I just figure I start demanding. I want real critique here please... comments... like, don't like... ANYTHING! cries in corner

Koji: She's PMSing, don't worry...

JERK!

Chapter 6:

Yusuke walked back to his apartment, avoiding a talk with Kayko.

"I can't help the way my cousin is…" Yusuke mumbled. He opened the door and went in, slamming it shut. He fell onto the couch when…

"Hey, Yusuke," Lotas said in the doorway. Yusuke looked up at her, partly surprised.

"You dye your hair?"

"Possibly," she said, running a finger through her silver locks. "You get that hussy pregnant yet?" Yusuke's eyes widened.

"You mean Kayko!" Lotas plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Duh, unless you've been running around with any other whores."

"KAYKO IS NOT A WHORE!" He sat up quickly, seemingly ready to punch her. "You should talk, SLUT!" Lotas grinned.

"I don't do any worse than the others." She leaned in closer to Yusuke so he could only see her brown eyes. "I'm just public about it." She stood up and walked over to the doorway leading to the bathroom. "Skirts do the worse. They seem like innocent little angels, but they're the ones you catch working at a strip bar."

"How would _you_ know?"

"My sister was a skirt. Takin' a shower. No peeking." She disappeared through the door leading into the bathroom. Yusuke layed back down on the couch, refusing to take what she'd just said seriously.

At Dinner:

"Hey Yusuke, where's Lotas?" Atsuko asked, pacing take-out on the coffee table. Yusuke sat up, grabbing chopsticks and scarfing food into his big mouth.

"Buwamno. Shaid shumfin bout blaking uh showah," he said with lomein hanging out of his mouth. Translation: "I dunno. Said something about taking a shower." Atsuko walked over to the washroom door, rapping on the door a few times.

"Lotas, you in there?" she asked loudly. No answer. Atsuko opened the door to be greeted by a wall of steam. "AH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TURN ON THE FAN!" Atsuko swatted her way through the wall to see that the shower was on, but Lotas wasn't in it. (Y'know what, I hate my English teacher. MS. BYERS CAN GO TO HELL WITH HER STUPID TOMBSTONE WORDS! Please continue...) "Damn..."

Wherever Lotas went:

Lotas walked down the street in what looked to be the worst side of town. She was gnawing on a toothpick and had a smug look on her face. No one dared to mess with her. Although, it seemed there was someone just ahead of her who didn't know how to handle her self.

"No, wait, let go!" she heard someone scream. She stopped, debating on whether to be a Good Samaritan or to just keep walking. Reaching into her pocket, Lotas pulled out a quarter and flipped it. It landed on heads. Shrugging, she sprinted up to where she heard the scream. Some guys had corned a small girl on a wall seemingly ready to do something illegal. The girl kicked one of them in the shin. Lotas let out a small giggle. Calming her self slightly, she stepped forward.

"HEY!" she yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" The guy who was kicked pulled out a knife and charged her. Lotas simply kneed him in the balls. He doubled over. She stole his knife and sliced the other two that were coming at her in the stomach. The last one received a knife in his calf. She walked over to the girl who was buckling up her pants again since the guys to the liberty of taking them off.

"You ok?" Lotas asked with very little emotion.

The frightened girl nodded. She grabbed her grocery bags and took off, turning to say "Thank you!" and wave. Lotas blinked a few times.

"Dude." They girl's eyes were a deep crimson... "Were those natural?" Lotas smacked herself in the head, then ran after the girl. She seemed defenseless. Surely those goons wouldn't be the only ones to try something. "Hey, WAIT!" she yelled after the girl. The girl stopped and turned around, flashing her ruby eyes. Lotas slowed to a stop infront of her. "You can't walk around this part of town unless you know how to take care of yourself. Let me walk you back to your house." The girl just stared at her for a moment, then wrapped her arms around her.

"THANK YOU!" the girl yelled.

"Yeah, well..."

They had been walking for a while. Somehow, they had entered a forest. Lotas was completely oblivious to it. She was preoccupied with the girl's eyes. Finally she decided to start up a conversation.

"So what's your name, huh?" Lotas asked.

"Jade."

"Lotas. So, your eyes, those contacts?"

"Contacts? No..."

"They're natural!" Lotas asked, finally facing Jade.

"Uh huh." Lotas didn't notice that they had come to a clearing. "We're here." Lotas spun around quickly, setting her eyes on the large temple in front of her.

"Wha- where are we!"

"A Dojo." Jade continued up the many stairs to the porch and entered.

"Wow." Jade placed the groceries on the island and leaned on it.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure..." Reaching into the refrigerator, Jade heard voices from outside, automatically recognizing them as her father's, Kurama's, and Yusuke's.

"SHE JUST DISAPPEARED!"

"Now, Yusuke, she's human... she's not _Hiei_."

"What do you mean by that, fox?" Lotas squinted slightly, then spun around to see her cousin's angered/worried face.

"Yusuke!" she yelled.

"Lotas!"

"Hm, I thought that name sounded familiar..." Jade thought to herself.

KJ/ CrashedmyHarley signing off. Yeah, I actually forgot how I sign this thing and am too damn lazy to find out how I do...


End file.
